It Will Be Okay Nessie
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Rensemee is five years old. It is time for her physical checkup with her grandfather Carlisle at the hostipal. But since she is like Bella, she hates anything to do with hospitals, needles, and doctors. How will she re-act? All Human...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rensemee is five years old. It is time for her physical checkup with her grandfather Carlisle at the hostipal. But since she is like Bella, she hates anything to do with hospitals, needles, and doctors. How will she react?**

**This is a re-make of Neisse's Fear. I didn't realize that since she was half human and half vampire that her skin was still pretty much like a vampire (thanks to one of my reviewers.) I hope you like this one. Edward is 25, Bella is 24 and Rensemee is 5. **

**IcyActresses said I could use this idea. It is going to be like Bella's Fear if you guys haven't read it yet. Thank's IcyActresses!**

Chapter 1 Edward's POV

I was playing the piano in the family room when the telephone rang. I stopped playing and I got up to go and answer it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Edward. It's your father Carlisle."

"Hi dad." I told him.

"Can I speak with you for a moment or are you busy? It's about Rensemee." He said.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"Nothing. It is just that since I am her doctor, I think it is time for her regular physical checkup, along with her shots she needs to get caught up on. Do you think you and Bella can bring her into the hostipal maybe tomorrow morning?" He asked me.

"Sure, I will let the teachers at the preschool know that she won't be coming in. That won't be a problem." I told him.

"Excellent." He said.

"Is she at the preschool known?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Bella left to go and pick her up. She should be home in about 15 minutes." I told him.

"Would you three like to come over for dinner tomorrow night after Rensemee is done at the hostipal?" Dad asked me.

"We would love to." I told him.

"I will tell your mother then. She will be so happy to see you guys, she misses you." Dad said.

"Tell her we miss her to." I said.

"I have to go. My pager is beeping. Come in at 10:00 tomorrow morning." Dad said.

"We will be there." I told him.

Then we said goodbye and hung up the phone.

I sighed. Tomorrow morning won't be a pleasant day for any of us. Our daughter hates anything to do with needles, hospitals, and even doctors. Even though her grandfather is a doctor, she is still terrified. Of course she gets this from her mother.

I chuckled at the thought of Bella and the hospital. When my dad and I convinced Bella to get her flu shot, she got more then she bargained for. When she was getting out of dad's car, she tripped over her shoe laces, and fell flat on her face. Which caused her to split her lip open and needed stitches? That wasn't the worst for Bella. She still had to get her flu shot to. She wasn't very happy with us that day.

I heard a car pull into the driveway. My girls were home. I could hear Bella turn the car off and she turned around to face our daughter. I saw her talking to Rensemee. She must have been telling her that she could unbuckle her booster seat so she could get out. Sure enough, a minute later, she was unbuckled, opened the door, and got out of the car.

Bella was still in the car. She was grabbing her purse and her keys. Then she finally got out. I saw Rensemee waiting impenitently by the front door, for Bella to hurry and get up to the door so they could go in.

"I'm coming Rensemee." She said laughing.

"Hurry mamma, I want to tell daddy how my day was and that I am the special helper for Miss Rosalie." I heard her say.

Finally, Bella got to the front door and Rensemee burst into the family.

"Daddy." She squealed.

"Hi baby girl. How was your day?" I asked her.

She jumped into my arms and I buried her with hugs and kisses. She giggled.

"It was great daddy. Guess what?" She said.

"What?" I said.

" Miss Rosalie said since I was such a good helper at lunch today, and I picked up all the toys before lunch, and when I was done playing with them, she said I could be her special helper this week." Rensemee said.

"Very good sweetie." I said.

"Were did your mother go. I have to talk to her." I said.

"In the kitchen Edward." She called.

I put my daughter down and she started to play the keys on the piano. She giggled as she was playing. I was going to have to teach her how to play when she got older.

I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around my beautiful wife. She turned around and I kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Carlisle called. He wants us to take a trip down to the hostipal so Rensemee can get caught up on her shots, and he wants to do a physical on her." I told her.

"When?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 10:00. So we need to call the preschool to let them know Rensemee won't be coming in. Then Carlisle wants us to come and stay for dinner." I told her.

"Sounds like a plan." Bella said.

"Rensemee won't be happy." Bella said.

"No she won't." I agreed.

"Mamma, daddy. Come here." Rensemee called.

"We better go and see what she wants." Bella said with a laugh.

Bella and I walked hand and hand into the living room.

**Hope you like the first chapter. What do you think? Read and Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Edward's POV

When Bella and I walked into the family room, we saw Ness playing the piano. She was trying to play a song, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star from the sound of it. When she was older, I was going to have to teach her how to play.

" Look daddy, I'm playing the piano." She said proudly.

"Good job baby." I told her.

Bella and I walked over to the couch and sat down on it. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I played with a lock of her hair. We enjoyed afternoons like these.

Bella phone buzzed a few minutes later and she looked at it. I took a look at it to and frowned. It was from her best friend Jacob. Bella read the message and then looked at me.

" Jacob is in town and wants to stop bye. He wants to see us and Ness. Is that okay if he stops bye?" She asked me. She gave me her best puppy dog face she could manage and knew she could get away with.

" Fine, he can come over." I said.

" Don't be so stubborn." She said. " Thank you."

Bella wrote back to him and put the phone on the couch.

Ness was done playing the piano and walked to the couch. She crawled over to us and snuggled in between us.

" Tell me about your day pumpkin." I told her.

" I get to be Miss Rosalie's special helper tomorrow because I was a good helper today and I was also a good listener." Ness said proudly.

" Um Ness, about tomorrow. You can't help her. You have to go to the doctors to see Grandpa Carlisle. He wants to give you a checkup." I told her.

She looked at me with a worried look. " I don't wanna go. Miss Rosalie said I could help her."

" I'm sure you can help her the next day. You get to see your aunts and uncles tomorrow night though." I told her. Trying to cheer her up.

" Do I have to get shots?" She asked.

" I'm afraid so pumpkin." I told her.

" You can bring your bear and mamma and I will be with you." I said. I was stroking her hair.

" Okay." She whimpered.

Then the doo bell rang.

" I'll get it." I said.

I got up from the couch and opened the door.

" Ness, Bella, there is someone hear to see you." I said. I moved out of the way so they could see.

" Uncle Jakey." Ness cried excitedly.

"There's my girl." He said. He picked her up and swung her around. Bella got up to go and greet him with a hug.

I closed the door and walked back to the couch, so did Bella.

" What's up guys?" Jake said. He sat down, with Ness in his lap.

" Not a lot. Ness has a check up tomorrow." Bella said.

" I don't like doctors or needles." She pouted.

" I wonder were she got that fear from." Jake said. He looked at Bella who blushed.

" I get to be Miss Rosalie's special helper tomorrow for being a big helper today, but I can't since I have to go to the doctors". Ness said.

" Sorry to hear that Ness, but you'll be okay." Jake said. He gave her a hug.

" How have you been Jacob? Want anything to drink?" I asked.

" Sure I've been good busy, I'll take a Pepsi if you have any." He said.

I got up " Want one Bella?"

" Yes please." She said.

I walked over to the kitchen to grab two Pepsi's and walked back out to the family room.

" Thanks man, I can't stay long, I have to get back on the road." He said.

" Your welcome." I told him.

" Your getting so big kid, you have to stop growing." Jacob said. He ruffled her hair.

Ness giggled and said " Your messing up my hair Uncle Jake, stop it."

" Your hair is fine." He said.

" Sorry to cut this visit short, I gotta go." Jake said. He put Ness on the ground and got up.

" Thanks for the visit and I'll stop bye soon." Jacob said.

Jake gave Bella and Ness a hug and we shook hands.

" Be good Ness." Jake said to her.

" I'm always good." Ness said. She went to stand next to Bella.

" Bye." Jacob said and he went out the door.

" Thanks Edward for letting him come bye." Bella said.

" Your welcome my love. I know you don't get to see him very much." I kissed her. Ness made a face.

I laughed at her. " Bella why don't you text Rose to see if Ness can be her special helper not tomorrow but the next, I'm sure she wont mind." I told her.

" Okay." Bella said. She got out her phone sending a quick text message.

" Time for dinner Ness." I picked her up and we went to the kitchen, with Bella right at my heels.

**I know Jacob's visit was short and kinda lame. Sorry. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Edward's POV

We got into the kitchen and I put Ness in her chair.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked her.

She thought for a moment and then said " Chicken Nuggets please."

Bella walked over to the freezer and grab the bag of Chicken Nuggets. " How many do you want Ness?"

" Um, can I have seven please?"

" Sure you can sweetie. I think I'll have some to, want any Edward?" Bella asked me.

" Sure, I'll take eight." I said.

" I'll have eight to." Bella said. She was laughing.

Bella took out a good size handful of chicken nuggets and put them in the oven.

" What do you want to drink?" Bella asked our daughter.

" Apple Juice." Ness said.

Bella walked to the fridge and got the Apple Juice out and poured a small amount into Ness's princess cup. She walked over to the table and put the cup in front of Ness. Then Bella and I sat down at the table.

" Everything is going to be fine tomorrow. " I told Nessie.

" I don't wanna go. I'm scared of the doctors." Nessie said. She was biting her lip.

" Did I ever tell you the story about what happen to mamma when she got her flu shot?" I asked.

" No."

"Edward, must you tell that story?" Bella ask.

" Yes." I told her.

" Well, your mamma hasn't gotten her flu shot in a very long time, so since your Grandpa Carlisle was her doctor, he insisted that she got one. When we got their, she wasn't happy at all. She was getting out of the car and tripped over her shoe lace and busted her lip open. Not only did she have to get stitches, but she still had to get her shot." I said.

Ness looked at us. " Wow mama, you must hate needles and doctors to."

" I did then and I'm still not a big fan of them. I know your Grandpa Carlisle wont hurt me or you. You'll be fine tomorrow baby girl." Bella said. As she got up to check on dinner, she gave her a kiss.

" Then after your check up, we are going to spend the day with your Grandma Esme and your Aunts and Uncles." I told her.

" That sounds more fun then going to the doctors." Ness said.

" Dinner is ready." Bella said.

I got up to help her. I grabbed the plates while Bella was putting the food onto a bigger plate. She then placed it on the table. I walked to the table and sat the plates down.

Bella joined me a few minutes later with our drinks and then I said " Dig in."

While we were eating dinner, we talked about our day and what we were going to do at my parent's house tomorrow. We finished with eating ice cream for desert.

" Time to get ready for bed."

" I'm not tired, can I watch a movie?" Ness asked.

I looked at the clock, it was only 6:30 and Ness didn't have to be to bed until 8:30.

" Sure, lets take a bath first though." Bella said.

The two of them got up and Bella walked over to me.

"I'll do the dishes while you get Ness ready for a bath." I told her.

Bella kissed me and went to get Ness ready for bed.

Bella's POV

I followed our daughter to her bedroom. She was already their and trying to find out what Jammies she wanted to wear to bed. I sat on the bed watching her sort them out.

" Dear, I think any of them will be comfy, its just bed." I told her gently.

" How about these? I haven't worn them in awhile." Ness said.

She held up a pair of princess jammies. It had all the princesses on it, and a pair of sweat pants to go with it.

I got up. " Do you want a bubble bath?"

" Yes please."

"I"ll go start your bath and you find the movie you want to watch okay?" I told her.

" Okay mommy."

I watched Ness go to her bedroom wall that had every princess Disney movie you could think of. I watched her for a minute and then left to go start her bath.

I started the water and then put lots of bubbles in the tub. Then I saw Ness coming into the bathroom.

" I found a movie to watch mommy." Ness said.

" Oh yea? Which one?" I asked.

" Tangled!" Ness said.

" Of course it is." I said chuckling.

I got Ness out of her clothes and into the bathtub. She happily played in the water with all the bubbles and some of the toys that were in the tub.

About fifteen minutes later, she was ready to get out. I put her in her pajamas and we walked into the living room to put her movie in.

"What movie?" Edward asked me.

" Tangled." I told him.

Edward chuckled. " Want to watch it with her?"

" Sure, we haven't watched a movie together in a while." I told him.

I got on the couch with Ness and Edward put the movie in. I was hoping this would get her mind off of tomorrow about her going to the hospital for a check up.

Edward put the movie in and joined Ness and I on the couch. Ness was in the middle and we all couldn't be more happier together. I loved nights like these.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer some of your questions, Nessie has seen Tangled about four to five times. That is one of her favorite Disney movies. Oh, and I also bought a Tangled puzzle the other day at the store. It reminded me of how Nessie likes Tangled!**

Chapter 4

After about a hour into the movie, Nessie started to fall asleep. I poked Edward in the ribs and made him look down at our sleeping daughter. She was snuggled against Edward. I smiled. She was sleeping somewhat peacefully.

" Want to put her to bed?" Edward asked softly.

" Yes, I think I am going to go to bed to, it is going to be along day tomorrow." I sighed.

Edward gave a soft chuckle. " That it is. I think I will call it a night to."

I turned off the T.V. and DVD player and got up from the couch. " That didn't last long."

" No it didn't. Hopefully it got her mind off of tomorrow though." Edward replied.

" Want to pick her up, or do you want me to?" I asked.

" I'll get her." Edward said.

Edward gently picked up a sleeping Nessie and held her close to his chest. Not wanting to let go.

" I'll turn off the lights." I said.

I quickly walked around turning all the lights off and making sure the door was locked. Then I followed Edward to our daughters room. 

I turned on her light and pulled the covers back so Edward can lay her down. He ever so gently put her in bed, trying not to wake her up, and pulled the covers up to her. He gave her a kiss and said " Good night baby girl, I love you." He brushed her hair out of her face and then it was my turn.

" I love you Nessie. Tomorrow wont be so bad, I promise. I love you." I kissed her and Edward and I went to the door. I turned off the light and put her night light on, and closed the door half way.

Edward and I had walked to our room and closed our door. We both sat on the bed and snuggled next to each other, with Edward playing with my hair.

" Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I'm not looking forward to it." I said.

" Me either. But it has to be done." Edward said.

" If she is good, maybe I'll get her that new movie that she has been talking about. The new Disney one Brave." I said.

" Good idea."

I got up from the bed. " I'm going to take a shower and then call it a night."

" Okay. I'll be here."

I grabbed my pajamas and went to take my shower.

After my shower, Edward took his, and then we went to bed. We both needed our rest for tomorrow.

~ The Next Morning~

I got up around 8:00. That gave me plenty of time to get Nessie ready and to make breakfast. I played on my phone though for a little bit. I played a fun and addicting game called Temple Run. Thanks to Emmett, he got me addicted to it. After a few rounds of the game, I put my phone down and went to go and wake up Nessie.

I got out of bed and walked to Nessie's room. I opened the door and found her still asleep.

" Nessie honey, time to wake up and get ready to go see Grandpa Carlisle. You can watch some more of Tangled while I'll make breakfast." I told her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered opened and smiled at me.

" Hi mommy."

" Hi honey. Let's get dressed."

Nessie got out of bed and went to the dresser. She opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans and a Tinker Bell shirt. After she put it her clothes on, she went and sat back down on the bed so I can brush and braid her hair. When that was done, we walked into the living room.

" What do you want to eat?" I asked. I was turning on the T.V. so she could watch some more of her movie.

" French toast please." She said.

" Sounds good."

I walked into the kitchen to get everything out. Then I saw Edward come in. Already dressed and ready to go.

" Hello my lovely ladies." He said. He kissed Nessie and then me.

" I'll make breakfast. You go and take a shower and get dressed." He told me.

" Thank you."

I went to take my shower.

After my shower, Edward had breakfast all ready. I turned the T.V. off and lead Nessie to the kitchen to eat. When we were done, we all piled in the car for a long morning at the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: BPOV

After about fifteen minutes into the car ride, I started to hear whimpering coming from the back seat. I turned around and saw Nessie clutching her stuffed wolf Jake had given her.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to go. Can't we just say that I'm sick or something?" Nessie said.

"We can't, and for two reasons. One is that we would have to re-schedule, and two, your grandfather would want to come and check in on you. So no, we can't do that," I explained gently to her.

"Daddy, do we have to go?" She asked.

"Yes, like your mother said. You can't back out on this one." Edward told her.

Nessie folded her arms across her chest and pouted. I had a feeling this was coming.

Another fifteen minutes, we pulled into the Forks Hospital. Edward had pulled up next to an empty spot next to Carlisle's car. He turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt. I did the same.

"Ok honey, were here. Are you ready?" I asked.

"No." She said.

"Sorry, but you don't really have a choice in this one." Edward told her gently.

Nessie started to unbuckle her seatbelt, while Edward and I got out of the car. Edward went to open the back door to help Nessie get out. While Nessie was unbuckling herself, she was getting out of her booster seat. Next thing I know, she was starting to fall onto the pavement. Her shoe lace was untied and she had hit the ground. Edward tried to catch her, but she was too fast for him. Clutching her knee, she was whimpering.

"Nessie!" we both shouted.

"Owie, it hurts" She sobbed.

"Let me see baby girl." Edward said.

He took her leg and lifted her pant leg up. He examined her knee and frowned.

"You have a nice cut on it. Grandpa might have to stitch it up, and it looks like some gravel got in it also" Edward told her.

Nessie was whimpering, still clutching her stuff wolf. I quickly tied her shoe lace and closed the door. Then Edward and I ran into the hospital doors.

When we burst in, the nurse at the desk looked at us in surprise.

"Why hello Edward and Bella. Can I help you?" She said.

"Yes. My daughter just fell out of the car. She has a skinned knee with some gravel in it. Can we please see Dr. Cullen. We have an appointment as well." Edward told her.

"Oh you poor dear. Follow me please and I'll page Dr. Cullen as well." The nurse said.

Edward and I quickly followed the nurse into an empty room. Edward gently put a whimpering Nessie onto the bed.

"It's ok, Grandpa will be here in a minute." I told her.

"It hurts mommy." She said.

"I know but Grandpa will make it all better, I promise." I kissed her forehead.

Edward and I were by her side when there was a knock on the door.

"Hello Edward, Bella, and Nessie." Carlisle said.

"Hi dad," we greeted him.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Carlisle asked as he went to wash his hands.

"While Ness was getting out of the car, she fell and tripped on her shoe lace. She skinned her knee and it has some gravel in it. Can you take a look?" Edward asked.

"Of course I can, now let's take a look." Carlisle dried his hands and grabbed a pair of gloves.

Carlisle put the gloves on and sat on a stool. "Hi sweetheart, are you doing okay?"

"It hurts. Make it better." Nessie said.

"Can I roll up your pant leg to see it?" Carlisle asked gently.

Nessie nodded her head.

He took her leg and started to roll up the pant leg. Nessie whimpered when he reached the sore spot that she a fell on.

"Sorry baby girl." He told her.

"Let me see." He said.

He looked at it for a few minutes. Then put her leg back down.

"It looks like you have a nice cut on your knee. It needs some stitches and the gravel took out." Carlisle said.

We all looked at each other, and then at Nessie. This wasn't going to be fun at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **Carlisle's POV**

After I looked at my granddaughter's knee, I frowned. It was going to need stitches. Since Ness is just like her mother (hates anything to do with hospitals and needles), I have a feeling she is going to pick up a fight.

"It hurts Grandpa." She whimpered.

"I know my sweet girl. I can make your knee feel all better if you let me." I told her gently.

"Promise?" Ness asked me.

"I promise." I told her. I held out my pinky and she did the same.

"Okay guys. Here is the plan. I need to get Ness's knee all cleaned up and taken care of. But, I need you two to help me." I told Edward and Bella.

"Sure anything." Bella said.

I got off the stool and took my gloves off, and threw them away. I was getting my supplies that I would need. As I was getting them, I started talking.

"Edward, I am going to have you sit on the bed. I want you to pull Ness up against your chest to hold her still. Then gently wrap your arms around her so she can't move too much." I told him.

In the meantime, Ness was looking at me with a curious look on her face. Wondering what we were up to.

"Bella, while Edward holds her and tries to calm her, I want you to hold her hand and talk to her." I said.

By them, I had everything I needed. My granddaughter looked at me with a curious look on her face as I wheeled the tray over to the bed. She started to whimper when she saw everything on the tray.

"It's ok sweetheart. I'm going to make your knee feel better. Remember?" I told her.

I sat down on the stool again. Nodding my head to Edward to tell him to get on the bed with Ness.

Edward got on the bed gently and gently pulled Ness into his lap. He pulled so she was leaning against his chest. His arms wrapped around her gently, but firmly. Bella took her other hand and gave her a soft smile.

"Ok, my sweet girl, can I see your knee again?" I asked.

I put on a pair of gloves on again.

Very hesitantly, she extended her leg out to me. I took a hold of it, gently but firmly.

I grabbed a syringe on the tray. Her eyes got big when she spotted the needle.

"No Grandpa, no needles."

Edward was speaking to her, talking to her softly, and so was Bella.

"It's ok Ness. It's going to be a small pinch, but it will be over with quickly. Take a deep breath, and look at me in the eyes." I told her.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she did as I told her. I hated causing my granddaughter pain, but I had to numb it so I can stitch her knee.

As I got closer to her knee, I quickly whipped her knee with alcohol wipe, and then her breath started to pick up. She was starting to have a anxiety attack.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. Calm deep breaths, follow me." I told her.

Nessie was trying to do as I told her. I was so proud of her for trying.

"Quick pinch, on the count of three." I told her.

"One." I said. I quickly whipped her knee with a alcohol pad.

"Two." Her breathing was starting to become heavier. She was starting to look pale and her heart was beating fast.

"Look at me baby, don't think about the needle. Look at my eyes." I told her firmly.

She tried, she did. But it didn't work.

"Three. Quick pinch." I said.

I quickly put the medication into her so her knee can go numb. But then it all went downhill from there.

She fainted.


End file.
